If
by Minchen202
Summary: Ari will Kate erschießen. Gibbs erschießt Ari. Doch hat er wirklich Ari erschossen...


Sie liegt auf dem Boden vor dir. Sie atmet noch, du hörst ihren Atem. Ruhig. Tony und du, ihr zieht sie hoch. „Alles okay?" fragst du. „Ja" sie nickt. Aus den Augenwinkeln siehst du Ari, wie er auf sie zielt. „Runter!" Du schmeißt sie zu Boden, ziehst deine Waffe und im nächsten Augenblick siehst du ihn fallen…

Du erwachst. Es war alles nur ein Traum, sagt dein Gehirn. Nein, es ist wirklich wahr, sagt dein Gefühl. Du atmest stockend. Schnell springst du aus dem Bett und greifst nach deinem Telefon. „Kate Todd" „Kate? Hier ist Gibbs!" „Was gibt es, dass du mich um vier an meinem freien Wochenende anrufst?" Ihre Stimme klingt ruhig, sie beruhigt dich. _Ruhig Gibbs, es ist alles okay. _„Ähm…ich…ich wollte nur mal wissen wie es dir geht, weißt du. Und…und ob du mit mir zu Ari's Beerdigung gehst." „Deswegen rufst du mich an? Weil dieser Mistkerl ne Beerdigung kriegt?" Fragt sie. „Ja" „Wann?" „Heute um" du schaust auf die Uhr. „Um zehn." „Okay" ihre Stimme klingt etwas genervt. „Ich hol dich ab!" „Okay" wiederholt sie sich. „Gut dann…dann tschüss" „Tschüss. Und Kate…" „ja?" „Pass auf dich auf!" „Mach ich!" Sie legt auf. _Kate, wenn du wüsstest, wie viel du mir bedeutest…_

Du klingelst. Ein letztes Mal noch zupfst du deine Krawatte zu Recht. „Hallo Gibbs!" Kate steht vor dir in einem Trägerlosen schwarzen Kleid und hochhackigen Schuhen. Ihre Haare fallen ihr über die Schulter. Um ihren Hals hängt eine kleine Kreuzkette. Du musst zugeben, dass sie absolut umwerfend aussieht. Kate bemerkt deinen Blick. „Jetzt guck nicht so! Ich hatte eben nichts Besseres im Schrank! Und außerdem hab ich keine Lust gehabt, für so einen Mistkerl, der mich erschießen wollte, richtig zu suchen." Stille. „Danke übrigens noch mal…" murmelt sie noch leise. „Hey, das war meine Pflicht! Du hast mir auch das Leben gerettet!" Kate lächelt leise. „Na ja…" sie holt ihre Tasche und verlässt die Wohnung. Du folgst ihr.

Dich ärgert und wundert es, wie viele Menschen zu Ari's Beerdigung kommen. Terroristen, schätzt du. Aber die Polizei ist auch da, überwacht das ganze. „Gibbs, guck mal da!" Dein Kopf schnellt herum. Dort kommt Direktor Morrow auf dich zugelaufen. Und neben ihm ist eine junge Frau. „Gibbs? Was machen sie denn hier?" „Ich muss den Mistkerl doch wenigstens noch einmal verabschieden! Immerhin hat er meine beste Agentin zweimal entführt und fast umgebracht!" Aus den Augenwinkeln siehst du, wie Kate rot wird. Morrow nickt ihr nur aufmunternd zu und wendet sich wieder an Gibbs. „Das dachte ich mir und genau deshalb bin ich hier. Das ist Ziva David, ihr neues Teammitglied." Die junge Frau reicht Kate und dir die Hand. „Hallo" Du nickst nur und ziehst Morrow ein Stück beiseite. „Wieso krieg ich noch ein neues Teammitglied?" knurrst du. „Wieso noch?" fragt Morrow. „Erst McGee, was zwar schon einige Zeit her ist und dann die. Morrow, langsam hab ich genug Agenten! Ein Assistent für Abby wäre besser!" „Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt!" Morrow nickt dir aufmunternd zu. „Bis dahin müssen sie sich mit ihr begnügen! Ach und Gibbs…" „Ja Morrow?" „Seien sie freundlich zu ihr!" „Ja" Du nickst. Als du dich umdrehst, siehst du, dass sich Kate und Ziva schon angeregt unterhalten. Als du kommst verabschiedet sich Kate. „Ich muss dann gehen" Ziva nickt. „Okay, wir sehen uns dann ja am Montag." „Mhm" Kate nickt ebenfalls. Dann kommt sie zu dir. „Sie ist nett!" stellt sie fest. Du nickst. „Kann sein" „Gibbs, nur weil du nicht grade der Typ bist, der gut mit Menschen umgehen kannst, heißt es nicht, dass alle Menschen blöd sind!" „Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass alle Menschen blöd sind!" Verteidigst du dich. „Ach ja? Wer zum Beispiel ist denn nicht blöd?" „Du" Du siehst wie sie rot wird. „Danke" murmelt sie und geht beschämt weiter. Du hältst sie fest. „Echt, Kate, das war ernst gemeint!" Sie bleibt stehen. Du hast das Bedürfnis, sie zu küssen, aber du traust dich nicht, schon gar nicht hier, vor allen Leuten. Sie nickt nur und geht weiter. Du siehst ihr nach, der Frau, die du schon seit du sie kennst liebst, die dir das Leben gerettet hat, wie du ihr. Du weißt, dass du es ihr irgendwann sagen musst, vor allem nach dem, was passiert ist mit Ari. Aber irgendwie kannst du nicht.

Sie starrt gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. „Kate?" Sie schreckt auf. „Ja?" „Wir sind da!" „Oh, ähm…willst du…?" „Was?" fragst du. „Willst du nicht noch auf einen Kaffee mitkommen?" fragt sie. Du nickst. Eine Einladung zum Kaffee kannst du doch nicht abschlagen! Sie steigt aus und du folgst ihr. Du warst noch nie in ihrer Wohnung. „Setz dich schon mal, ich ach dir einen Kaffee!" Sanft drückt sie dich auf einen Stuhl. Du lächelst, widersprichst ihr aber nicht. Sie geht in die Küche. Kurz darauf kommt sie mit einem duftenden Kaffee zurück. Sie selber trinkt Tee. Du traust dich nicht etwas zu sagen, trinkst nur stumm deinen Kaffee. Auch Kate ist ruhig. „Danke noch mal!" sagt sie plötzlich. „Wofür?" „Das du mir das Leben gerettet hast!" „Hast du mir doch auch!" „Ja und?" Du stehst auf. Gehst zu ihr. Du kniest vor ihr nieder und nimmst all deinen Mut zusammen. „Weißt du…" plötzlich wird dein Gesicht ganz weich. Du weißt was du sagen willst und du wirst es sagen. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, dass die Frau, die ich am meisten von allem auf dieser Welt liebe, stirbt!" Mit diesen Worten blickst du ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen, ziehst sie zu dir heran und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Und ihr versinkt in dem Kuss, den ihr euch zu lange vorenthalten habt. Bis ihr atmen müsst. Du drückst sie auf das Bett. Küsst sie weiter. Du kannst nicht anders. Du wirst gezwungen. Durch sie. Durch deine Liebe. Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen und nicht verbieten. Man kann ihnen auch nicht entfliehen, aber das willst du auch gar nicht. Du willst nur sie. Sie wird auch gezwungen, von dieser unsichtbaren, starken Kraft. Ihr könnt nie mehr getrennt werden, dass wisst ihr. Eure Kleider fallen zu Boden, ihr könnt dem anderen nicht widerstehen, ihr seid nicht stark genug, doch ihr wollt es auch nicht. Wie denn, wenn ihr in euch nur den jeweils anderen begehrt, wenn ihr von ihm besessen seid. Du hältst sie fest. Nie mehr wirst du sie loslassen. Niemand wird euch trennen. Ari ist tot. Sie lächelt. Ihre braunen Augen glänzen. „Siehst du" flüsterst du. „Das alles hätte nie passieren können, hätte ich dich nicht gerettet und du mich!" Sie lächelt auch. „Ich weiß!" Sie küsst dich. Du genießt es, was anderes bleibt dir auch gar nicht übrig. Es ist zu schön.

Du sitzt auf ihrer Terrasse. Wenn ich dich jetzt fragen würde, an was du denkst, würdest du nur ein Wort sagen. Kate. Ich weiß, woran willst du sonst denken? Doch du denkst auch an Ari. _Er wird dich mir nicht mehr wegnehmen können. _Kate kommt mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand. Sie stellt sie neben dir ab, lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben dir fallen. Du nimmst sie in den Arm. Sie zu spüren, gibt dir Kraft und Mut. Stille. „Weißt du, was ich den Terroristen damals gesagt habe, als sie mich das zweite Mal entführt haben?" fragt sie. Du schüttelst den Kopf. Woher sollst du das wissen? „Du hast doch angerufen. Und…der eine Terrorist hat mich gefragt wer du bist." Sie lächelt. „Ich habe gesagt du wärest mein Freund. Einfach weil das mein größter Wunsch war!" Du drehst sie zu dir. „Jetzt hat sich dein Wunsch erfüllt, Katie!" Sie lächelt. „Ich weiß, Jethro." Das Glas aus deiner Hand fällt zu Boden. Klirr. Aber darauf achtest du nicht. Das einzige was für dich im Moment wichtig ist, ist sie.

Die Sonne geht unter. Du liebst es, den Sonnenuntergang zu sehen. Noch mehr aber liebst du es, wenn sie dabei ist. Du hast Angst. Wovor Jethro, wovor? Hast du davor Angst, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte, das deine Gedanken sie verraten könnten? Die Liebe ist nun mal unsere größte Stärke und Schwäche! Man hat Angst um die, die man liebt, aber andererseits geben sie einem auch die Kraft und den Mut. Du drückst sie fester an dich. Du denkst an deine Ex- Frauen. Hast du eine von ihnen jemals so geliebt wie Kate? Nein. Von keiner von ihnen warst du besessen. Und von Kate bist du es. Was wäre wenn Ari sie erschossen hätte? Du willst es dir gar nicht erst vorstellen, eine Träne tritt in deine Augen. Sie tropft auf Kate's Wange. Sie dreht sich um. „Was ist?" ihre Stimme klingt jetzt besorgt. „Ich…" du kannst es nicht aussprechen, zu sehr schmerzen diese Worte. Sie brennen in deinem Hals. „Ich habe daran gedacht, was wäre, wenn Ari dich erschossen hätte!" Nun kannst du deine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie laufen über deine Wange. Du hast noch nie geweint, noch nie. Du bist ein Marine. _Verdammt Jethro, Marines weinen nicht!_ Aber du kannst nicht anders. Kate drückt dich an sie. Dein Kopf sinkt auf ihre Brust. „Ist ja gut!" Sie tröstet dich. „Ich lebe doch!" Du lächelst leicht. „Ja du hast Recht! Du lebst. Das ist das wichtigste!" Stille. „Darf ich dir etwas erzählen?" fragt sie schüchtern. „Klar!" Du küsst sie sanft auf ihr Haar. „Ich hatte einmal eine Schwester. Sie hieß Charleen. Sie war…" sie schluckt. „Wundervoll" Du weißt, dass diese Geschichte kein gutes Ende hat. „Sie war zehn Jahre älter als ich und ein richtiger Engel. Sie hat mich geliebt und ich sie. Sie hat mich überall hin mitgenommen, sie hätte alles für mich getan. Aber dann…" Eine Träne beginnt auf ihrer Wange zu glänzen. „Dann eines Tages waren wir im Wald. Ich war vier, sie vierzehn. Da waren zwei Jungen, die das Jagdgewehr von ihrem Vater ausgeliehen hatten. Sie waren vielleicht zehn. Sie haben damit rumgealbert. Meine Charly hat ihnen gesagt, sie sollen aufhören, das sei gefährlich. Sie haben nur gelacht und…und dann hat der eine auf einen Baum gezielt. Als er abgedrückt hat…ist…ist der andere gegen ihn gestoßen…" Sie schließt ihre Augen und du drückst sie nur noch fester. „Sie haben sie getroffen" Ihre Stimme ist tonlos. „Ins Herz. Sie war sofort tot. Dabei konnte sie gar nichts dafür!" Ihre Stimme wird laut und wütend. „Die Jungen sind abgehauen. Man hat sie nie gekriegt. Und deswegen…" du spürst die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Deswegen hab ich mir geschworen, selbst bei dem Aufklären von Morden zu helfen. Weil ich die finden wollte, die so etwas tun!" Sie bricht zitternd in deinen Armen zusammen. „Schhh, Katie!" Du wiegst sie sanft hin und her. „Du kannst es nicht ändern!" Sie sieht dich wütend an. „Das ist es ja!" bricht es aus ihr heraus. „Wir sind nicht in einem Film, wo man einfach zurückspulen kann, auf Stopp drücken oder etwas neu drehen kann. Wir sind in der Realität, die kann man nicht ändern. Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, ich hätte die Uhr zurückgedreht!" Sie schließt die Augen. „Hör zu Katie: Ja, du kannst die Uhr nicht zurückdrehen, auch wenn du das manchmal vielleicht gerne willst. Das ist unfair, ich weiß. Aber die Welt ist nun mal unfair, da können wir beide auch nichts daran ändern. Wir können nur unsere Arbeit machen. Mörder finden, wie solche von deiner Schwester. Und gerade dieses Erlebnis hat dich wahrscheinlich zu dem gemacht, was du jetzt bist: Einer super NCIS Agentin!" Sie nickt. „Vermutlich hast du Recht!" Hast du das? Wieso bist du so nachdenklich geworden Jethro? Nicht, das mir das nicht gefällt. Kann die Liebe uns so verändern?

In dieser Nacht schläfst du nicht gut. Noch lange nach ihr bist du wach und streichst ihr sanft über den Rücken. Das beruhigt dich. Du denkst an ihre Worte. Was hast du schlimmes erlebt? Du überlegst. Vieles. Aber wenn einer deiner Kameraden gestorben ist, dann hat dich das niemals so sehr bewegt. Das gehörte für euch dazu. Natürlich habt ihr getrauert, aber nicht auf so eine Weise. Wart ihr unmenschlich? Du überlegst, wie sehr Kate an ihrer Schwester gehangen haben muss. Hast du je an einem Menschen so wirklich gehangen, außer an Kate? Schon in der Schule und im Kindergarten galtst du als unverletzlich. Du hast nie Gefühle gezeigt, warst immer stark. Du hast dich in der Schule angestrengt, aber für dich. Was deine Eltern sagten, war dir egal, sie waren oft wie Luft für dich. Deswegen zogst du auch schnell aus. Hat nur Kate dich verändert? Du weißt es nicht. Du betrachtest sie. Sie sieht besorgt aus, auch wenn sie schläft, auf ihrer nackten Haut hat sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet. Du deckst sie weiter zu. In ihrem Gesicht erkennst du sowohl Liebe, Angst, Stärke, Schwäche, Besorgnis, Trauer. Ich habe dich nie als Menschenversteher und Erkenner angesehen, Jethro!

Als du am nächsten Morgen aufwachst, steht Kate neben dir mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee. „Es ist schon halb sieben!" Informiert sie dich. „Was?" du springst aus dem Bett. „Und warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?" fragst du dann und spielst den beleidigten. „Tja, du sahst so süß aus!" Sie grinst. „Ich und süß? Du wohl eher!" Du kitzelst sie und sie fängt an zu lachen. Sie muss gelernt haben, Trauer einzustecken. Lachend ziehst du dich an. Ihr verlasst das Haus.

„Keinen Pieps!" „Ich werd schon die Klappe halten!" du grinst. „Ja ich weiß! Wenn du DiNozzo wärst, würd ich dir nicht glauben!" „Du würdest mit DiNozzo schlafen?" fragt sie dich mit gespieltem Entsetzen. Dafür erntet sie von dir nur einen Kuss. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" und einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Sie grinst zufrieden. „Auch nicht zu Abby?" „Nein!" „Okay!" sie zuckt die Achseln. „So lange ich sie dafür nicht anlügen muss!" Du nickst. Du weißt, dass Kate Abby nie anlügen würde. Tony und McGee schon eher, obwohl das wahrscheinlich auch nur ganz selten vorkommt und wenn bei Tony und sonst niemanden. Dich nie. Bevor ihr den Wagen verlasst, küsst du sie noch einmal leidenschaftlich. „Ich hoffe, dass überleb ich!" Murmelst du dann. „Bis zur Mittagspause?" sie grinst. „Ich hoffe ich auch!" „Zur Not werden wir wohl die ein oder andere Besprechung im Fahrstuhl führen, Agent Todd!" fügst du noch mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen hinzu. Kate grinst ebenfalls. Dann betretet ihr das Haus.

Das nächste was du hörst ist ein Stimmengewirr. Kate guckt dich neugierig an. „Hört sich nach einem Streit an!" stellt sie fest. Du nickst. „Allerdings." Als ihr näher kommt, siehst du, dass es Tony und Ziva sind, die da streiten. McGee steht daneben und versucht den Streit zu schlichten. „Ach ja?" hörst du Tony gerade sagen. „Ja!" Ziva sieht ihn wütend an. „Hey!" du gehst dazwischen. Sofort erstarren beide. „Was ist denn hier los?" willst du wissen. „Ihr Agent hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich jetzt hier arbeite, obwohl ich ihm sowohl meine Marke, als auch meine Waffe gezeigt habe!" Du drehst dich zu Tony um. „Hast du nicht?" Tony schüttelt den Kopf. Du murmelst etwas von wegen „Typisch DiNozzo" und setzt dich. Tony, Kate und McGee tun es dir gleich, nur Ziva steht noch unschlüssig herum. „Wollen sie eine Extraeinladung?" fragst du. „Äh…Nein…ich…ich hätte nur gedacht, sie würden mich vorstellen oder so." Du seufzt. „Also gut: Das ist Ziva David. Zufrieden?" Ziva nickt nur und setzt sich an den Schreibtisch, den Morrow extra hat für sie bereitstellen lassen. „Und ich brauch jetzt erst mal einen…" du verstummst. Vor dir steht ein dampfender Kaffeebecher. Du siehst zu Kate. Sie zwinkert dir zu. Du willst gerade einen Schluck davon trinken, als dir etwas auf dem Deckel auffällt. ‚jeg De elsker' steht da. Du siehst sie verständnislos an, aber sie lächelt nur. In dem Moment klingelt dein Telefon. „Verdammt, kann man nicht mal in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken?" Motzt du, nimmst aber ab. „Ja? …Ja…Okay, wir kommen" du knallst den Hörer auf die Gabel. In dem Moment klingelt das Telefon erneut. „Verflixt, was ist denn…okay…ja!" Du seufzt. Dann erhebst du dich und siehst Tony und Kate, die dich schon fragend anstarren an. „Was gibt's Boss?" fragt Tony vorsichtig. „Zwei neue Fälle! McGee und du ihr nehmt den Navy Leutnant in Norfolk und Kate und ich den Patty Officer." „Und was ist mit mir?" fragt Ziva. Du drehst dich zu ihr um. „Wie gut sind sie auf Forensischem Gebiet bewandelt?" „Ähm…gar nicht…ich war früher nur Polizistin…" „Gut, sie können dann Abby helfen!" Ziva starrt dich fassungslos an. „Komm Kate!" sie lädt ihre Waffe und dann verschwindet ihr im Fahrstuhl.

Die Fahrstuhltür schließt sich hinter euch. Darauf hast du gewartet. Du drückst sie gegen die Fahrstuhlwand und küsst sie. Schon in dieser kurzen Zeit bist du ausgehungert nach ihr. Sie ist ebenfalls ausgehungert nach dir. Ihr müsst euch richtig zusammenreißen, als sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder öffnet. "Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich den Weg bis zum Wagen überstehen soll" sagst du grinsend. "Da wirst du dich wohl zusammenreißen müssen!" erwidert sie. Du grinst und ziehst sie ins Auto. Nachdem du die Autotür geschlossen hast, beginnst du wieder, sie zu küssen. Ihr seid machtlos. Nach fünf Minuten fahrt ihr aber dann doch los.  
"Was heißt eigentlich jeg elsker deg?" fragst du in die Stille hinein. "Hab ich dir schon mal von meiner Norwegischen Großmutter erzählt? Ich hab es damals gelernt um..." sie schließt die Augen "Charly's Tod zu verarbeiten. Es heißt" ein trauriges aber liebevolles Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich." du streichst ihr über die Wange. "Ich weiß" Sie lächelt nun richtig. "Fast wie Han Solo und Prinzessin Leia in Star Wars!" stellt sie dann fest. Du fängst an zu lachen. Und so lacht ihr, bis ihr am Tatort ankommt.  
"Und?" fragst du. "Patty Officer Laurina Sheelton, 37 Jahre, verheiratet, zwei dreizehnjährige Töchter. Sie wird seit zwei Tagen vermisst, nachdem sie am Samstag hierher zurückkam. Ihre Eltern wohnen in Washington, sie wohnt mit ihrem Mann und ihren Töchtern Charlotte und Isabelle in Elizabethtown, New Jersey. Ein Jogger hat sie am Morgen gefunden, sie ist vermutlich ins Wasser geworfen worden, nachdem sie erschossen wurde!" erhältst du die ziemlich genaue Aussage des zuständigen Polizisten. "Seit wann gibt es in Elizabethtown einen Navy Stützpunkt?" fragst du. "Gibt es nicht Sir, aber in der Nähe!" Du nickst. "Ist die Familie informiert?" fragst du dann. "Ja, ich habe dort angerufen, ihre Tochter Charlotte war da." Du merkst, wie Kate zusammen zuckt. Zu sehr erinnert sie dieser Name an ihre Schwester. Du drückst sanft ihre Hand. "Schh Katie" flüsterst du leise. "Okay, wir übernehmen!" sagst du dann laut.  
"Jeth? Komm mal!" hörst du plötzlich Kate rufen. Du wunderst dich. Kate hat dich noch nie mit deinem Vor, geschweige denn mit deinem Spitznamen angesprochen. Aber jetzt...jetzt ist das für dich okay. Hier kennt euch sowieso keiner. "Was ist denn S..." fast hättest du euch verraten! „Schau dir das hier an!" Am Bauch der Toten sind vier Kreuze zu sehen. "Was soll das denn heißen?" "Keine Ahnung!" sagst du. In diesem Moment kommt Ducky. "Hallo Jethro" "Hi Duck!" Du greifst zum Fotoapparat. Kate zeichnet die Skizzen. "Und Duck?" fragst du. "Wie du ja sicher schon weißt, wurde sie erschossen. Merkwürdig sind aber diese vier Kreuze hier. Könnten vielleicht von einer Sekte sein...könnten aber auch irgendwas anderes bedeuten...ich werde mir das noch mal genauer anschauen!" "Tu das!" du nickst. "Kate und ich fahren dann mal zu der Familie von Patty Officer Sheelton."

Du streichst sanft ihre Hand. Sie lächelt. „Okay" murmelst du und startest den Wagen. „Erzähl mehr von dir!" forderst du sie auf. „Welche Sprachen beherrscht du noch so?" du versuchst einfach mal locker zu sein und sie außerdem aufzumuntern. Sie lacht. „Englisch und Hebräisch" „Hebräisch?" fragst du. „Ja, hatte ich in der Schule" sie lacht. Du nickst. „Ich hatte nur Deutsch und Französisch." Sagst du dann. „Nur?" sie sieht dich ungläubig an. „Wenn du meinst!" Ihr fahrt lange. Als ihr irgendwann vor dem Haus ankommt, hat Kate schon wieder sehr gute Laune. Ihr klingelt. Die Tür öffnet sich. Ein junges Mädchen. Ihre Augen sehen euch nur traurig an, als sie euch herein lässt um die Tür dann wortlos hinter euch zu schließen. Ein Haus des Schweigens.

Ein zweites Mädchen, dem anderen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Beide stehen vor euch, die eine hält die Hand der anderen, tröstet sie. Sie verstehen sich auch ohne Worte- und ihr versteht sie. „Wollen…wollen sie was…trinken?" fragt die eine tonlos. „Ähm…gerne" du weißt nicht was du sagen sollst. So sehr haben dir noch nie Verwandte Leid getan. Als du Kate ansiehst, siehst du Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. Du nimmst ihre Hand. „Ich weiß, wie ihr euch fühlt!" sagt sie plötzlich. Das eine Mädchen schaut sie lange an. „Wie…wie meinen sie das?" fragt sie dann. „Wie heißt du?" fragt Kate. „Isa" das Mädchen sieht sie immer noch starr an. „Weißt du, Isa, ich habe auch mal einen Menschen verloren, der mir sehr nahe stand. Meine…meine Schwester" „Oh…" das Mädchen legt den Arm um Kate. „Das…das tut mir Leid für sie, Agent…" „Todd, aber du kannst Kate sagen. Es tut mir auch Leid für euch." „Ähm…" du räusperst dich. „Dürfen wir euch ein paar Fragen stellen?" fragst du dann. „Oder sollen wir auf euren Vater warten?" „Nein, fragen sie ruhig! Wir tun alles, damit der Mörder unserer Mutter hinter Gitter kommt!"

Zwanzig Minuten später verlasst ihr das Haus. Kate sieht dich stumm an. „Schrecklich" murmelt sie dann. Euch ist noch nie ein Fall so nahe gegangen. „Komm Kate!" sie starrt auf das Haus. „Kate…" du legst deinen Arm um sie. Sie wendet ihren Blick vom Haus ab. „Komm!"

„Und Abbs?" fragst du, als ihr das Labor betretet. „Hi Gibbsman!" „Wo ist Mrs. David?" fragst du. „Die? Als sie mir nicht mehr helfen konnte, hat sie sich gleich verdrückt!" „Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?" „Nichts Gibbs…" Abby grinst. „Zum Fall. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass diese Kreuze da an der Seite gar keine sind. Obwohl, das wäre auch cool, Kreuze als Zeichen…" „Abby!" Du siehst sie böse an. „Schon gut. Ich glaube, der Täter will damit irgendeine Botschaft hinterlassen. Irgendwas. Vielleicht, vier x-e, als Zeichen, dass ihr euch schon vier Mal gesehen habt. Kennst du jemanden, der wirklich sauer auf dich ist, den du schon vier Mal gesehen hast?" „Nur Ari, das war dreimal und der ist tot!" „Okay, hast Recht. Ich hab die Kugel geprüft…neun Millimeter!" „Aha" du nickst nur. In Gedanken bist du bei Ari. War das einer seiner Terroristen Freunde, der euch da eine Botschaft hinterlassen will. „Gibbs?" du siehst Abby an. „Ja?" „Ist was?" „Nein. Nur…Kate?" „Ja?" „du stehst ab jetzt unter Personenschutz!" „Aber…wieso?" sie sieht dich fragend an. „Keine Widerrede!" du schiebst sie sanft aus dem Büro. „Abby such weiter! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst hol Ziva!" „Okay, Gibbsman!" Du grinst.

„Warum stehe ich unter Personenschutz?" fragt Kate dich im Fahrtstuhl. „Weil ich das Gefühl hab, das einer der Terroristen dahinter steckt. Einer von Ari's Freunden!" „Und was bitte hab ich damit zu tun? Man sollte eher dich unter Personenschutz stellen Gibbs! Die haben es auf dich abgesehen, nicht auf mich!" „Verdammt Katie, die hätten dich fast erschossen!" „Ari, aber der ist tot, schon vergessen?" Du antwortest nicht. Ziehst sie einfach nur zu dir heran und gibst ihr einen Kuss. „Tu es für mich, Katie." Sie nickt. Ergeben. Sie kann dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

Ziva, McGee und Tony sitzen an ihren Schreibtischen. „Hey Boss!" ruft Tony als ihr hereinkommt. „Und wie weit seid ihr?" fragst du. „So weit wie ihr. Unsere Leiche hat nämlich auch vier x-e!" Du siehst ihn fragend an. Er nickt. „Okay. Ab sofort steht ihr alle unter Personenschutz!" „Du spinnst Boss!" entfährt es Tony. „Und warum?" will Ziva genervt wissen. „Weil ich ein ungutes Gefühl habe, deshalb!" Tony will was erwidern, aber du wirfst ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, so verstummt er. Den restlichen Tag verbringst du mit Fahrstuhlbesuchen, Kaffee holen und scheiternden Versuchen, im Fall weiterzukommen. Genervt packt ihr um acht eure Sachen. „Komm, Kate!" „Warum soll Kate mitkommen?" fragt Tony. „Weil ich den Personenschutz für sie übernehme!" du siehst ihn scharf an. Kate nickt Tony, Ziva und McGee noch einmal zu, dann folgt sie dir nach draußen.

„Hoffentlich denkt der jetzt nichts Falsches…" grinst Kate augenzwinkernd. „Das hoffe ich auch!" du öffnest ihr die Wagentür. Sie steigt ein. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zum Spanier essen gehen?" fragst du Kate. Sie nickt. „Klingt gut. Ich hatte schon lange keine Tapas mehr!" du grinst. „Okay." Du startest den Wagen. Du spürst nur ein Gefühl, wie schon seit Tagen. Liebe. Größer als der Mond. So kommt es dir vor. Und du weißt, dass es Kate genauso geht, wie dir. Das Band zwischen euch kann nicht reißen. Egal was passiert.

Der Wagen folgt euch unbemerkt. Ihr könnt ihn nicht sehen, zu sehr seid ihr geblendet von dem jeweils anderen. Es ist gefährlich. Aber das wusstet ihr. Und jetzt? Was ist, wenn jetzt jemand aus diesem Wagen aussteigt und auf einen von euch schießt? Was macht ihr dann? Ihr fahrt durch die dunklen Viertel von Washington. Das Restaurant, wo ihr hinwollt, liegt am anderen Ende. Euer Wagen glitzert im Mondlicht und verschwindet im Dunkeln der Häuser. Vor dem Lokal haltet ihr. Ihr betretet das Lokal. Und auf der anderen Seite hält der Wagen.

Das Essen ist lecker. Du liebst es, dich in einer ruhigen Atmosphäre mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie erzählt dir viel. Und du ihr. Erst jetzt wird dir klar, wie wenig du bis jetzt über sie wusstest. Und sie über dich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt dir dann irgendwann, dass es schon viertel nach elf ist. Ihr zahlt. Geht. Und der Wagen ist immer noch hinter euch.

Sie liegt schon im Bett, als du kommst. Du hast nachgedacht. Bei deinem Boot. Über sie. Euch. Du bist ein Einzelkind. Wie schwer ist es, mit fünf Geschwistern, wenn eines stirbt? Und du hast an ihn gedacht. Ari. „Jeth?" „Ja, Katie?" Sie setzt sich langsam auf. Die Decke rutscht ihr von der Schulter. Du drückst sie an dich. Legst ihr behutsam die Decke wieder auf die Schulter. „Schlaf gut." Murmelst du dann. „Ich liebe dich!" sie gibt dir einen Kuss. „Ich dich auch Kate. Das darfst du NIE vergessen. Hörst du?" Sie nickt. Dann sieht sie dich ernst an. „Du darfst aber auch niemals vergessen, wie sehr ich dich liebe!" du nickst. Küsst sie sanft. Drückst sie an dich. Du spürst, wie sie langsam in einen leichten Schlaf übergleitet. Zufrieden lehnst du dich an sie. Schläfst auch ein.

Draußen windet es. Das Auto steht immer noch da. Ein Mann. Brandnarben und Furchen im Gesicht. Ein Handy klingelt. „Ja?" „Bist du ihnen gefolgt?" „Ja, so wie es aussieht schlafen sie!" „Gut, beobachte sie weiter. Aber nichts tun wie Ali. Sonst passiert dir noch das gleiche!" „Nein!" ein Knurren. „Okay, eigentlich müsste alles nach Plan laufen." „Hoffen wir's mal!" ein Tuten. Der Mann steigt wieder ins Auto. „Na dann wollen wir mal warten!" ein Lächeln huscht durch das zerfurchte Gesicht.

„Morgen Süße!" Du drehst sie um. Küsst sie sanft. „Morgen" kommt es verschlafen zurück. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" sie gähnt. „Ja." Du setzt dich auf. „Ich mach uns mal Frühstück…" „Warte ich helfe dir." Sie steht auf. Zieht sich an. Verschwindet in der Küche. Du blickst ihr nach. Lächelst. Dann stehst du ebenfalls auf.

Kate ist grad dabei den Tisch zu decken, als du kommst. Sie lächelt, wie schon die ganze Zeit. „Ich hab dir schon Kaffee gekocht!" grinst sie. Du grinst ebenfalls. „Danke" nimmst ihr den Brotkorb aus der Hand und drückst sie einfach nur an dich. Es ist schön, sie festzuhalten. Sie lehnt sich an dich. Irgendwann lässt du sie dann vorsichtig los. „Wir müssen, Kate." Sie nickt. Schnell schlingt ihr euer Frühstück herunter. „Irgendwann müssen wir es ihnen sagen!" du weißt was sie meint. Nickst nur. „Irgendwann. Im passenden Augenblick!" aber wann ist der? Weißt du das? Sie lächelt dir aufmunternd zu. „Morgen Boss!" „Morgen DiNozzo. Auch mal da?" Tony lächelt nur. Kate zieht die Augenbraue hoch, McGee guckt dich fragend an und Ziva starrt auf ihren Computer. „Okay, Leute, wir müssen weiter an diesem Fall arbeiten!" alle sehen dich auf der Stelle an. Der Vormittag geht schnell herum. Es ist fünf Uhr, als Kate das Hauptquartier verlässt. Ohne dich. Du willst noch ein paar Akten durchsehen und sie geht in dieser Zeit in die Stadt. Es ist ein dichtes Gedränge um diese Uhrzeit. „Hallo Caitlin!" abrupt dreht sie sich um. „A…Ari…ich dachte…sie seien tot." „Falsch gedacht, meine Liebe!"

Ein Blick auf deine Uhr sagt dir, dass es schon sieben Uhr ist. Kate wollte schon seit einer halben Stunde da sein. Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist. Ungewissheit ist das schlimmste. An ihr Handy geht sie nicht ran. Ring. Dein Telefon. „Gibbs" „Hallo Agent Gibbs." „Ari! Das…das ist unmöglich. Sie…sie sind tot!" „Das hat Caitlin auch gedacht. Aber jetzt weiß sie es besser!" „Wo ist sie? Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?" „Tja…das wüssten sie wohl gerne. Auf jeden Fall geht es Caitlin besser als bei ihnen!" „Wenn sie ihr ein Haar krümmen…" „Na na na. Das würde ich doch nicht wagen!" Ein hässliches Lachen. „Ach übrigens Gibbs: Sie haben nicht mich, sondern meinen Zwillingsbruder erschossen. Dafür wollte ich ihnen Danken. Der war sowieso ein Trottel!" Tuuuuuuut. Ari hat aufgelegt. Du brauchst einen Moment um zu realisieren, was passiert ist. Dann reagierst du blitzschnell. „Tony…komm sofort her…Kate ist von Ari entführt worden…Nein, er ist nicht tot…Komm sofort her!"

Ihr steht vor dem Plasmabildschirm. Alle Daten, die es über Ari gibt habt ihr herausbekommen. „Ziva, was wissen wir über seine Familie?" „Er…er hatte einen Zwillingsbruder und zwei Halbschwestern." „Name der Schwestern?" „Joelna und…Ziva David" du starrst sie erschrocken an. „Sie sind seine Halbschwester. Wo ist er?" du presst sie gegen die nächste Wand. „Boss…" versucht Tony einzugreifen. „Ich weiß es nicht!" murmelt Ziva. „Verdammt Ziva…ich…ich liebe Kate! Bitte helfen sie uns, ihn zu finden!" Tony und McGee starren dich erstaunt an. Ziva schreit nun fast. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist." „Wer könnte es denn wissen?" „Nur…" sie schluckt. „Nur Joe. Er…er liebt sie mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Ihr würde er nie etwas tun. Aber bitte Gibbs, tun sie ihr nichts. Sie hat nichts damit zu tun!" Du nickst. „Wie alt ist sie?" „siebzehn" „Okay, holen sie sie her!"

Das Mädchen ist groß und schlank und sieht Ziva sehr ähnlich. „Shalom Ziva. Shalom Agent Gibbs!" Du gehst auf sie zu. „Du bist also Joelna." „Joe" verbessert sie dich. Du nickst. „Ich würde gerne mit dir reden!"

Sie sitzt stumm da. Lauscht deinen Vorwürfen. „Meinen sie ich weiß nicht, das mein Bruder ein Terrorist ist?" fragt sie dich dann. „Wie lange weißt du es denn schon?" fragst du. „So lange wie sie, Agent Gibbs. Ich dachte auch er sei ein Doppelagent- er war…so lieb…ehrlich. Aber ich weiß nicht wo er ist…ganz ehrlich nicht!" Du nickst. Glauben tust du ihr nicht. Ihr Halbbruder ist Terrorist. Und er hat die Person entführt, die du am meisten liebst. „Sie glauben mir nicht!" stellt sie fest. „Richtig!" nickst du. „Wenn du so ein enges Verhältnis zu deinem Halbbruder hattest, wieso wusstest du dann a nicht, dass er ein gefährlicher Terrorist ist und b weißt du nicht wo er ist?" „Hören sie Agent Gibbs. Ich bin ein ganz normales siebzehnjähriges Mädchen. Ich hab ihm geglaubt. War einfältig. Jetzt weiß ich es besser!" „Dieser Mann ist verrückt. Was meinst du, wieso er sie entführt hat!" „Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund." „Der wäre?" „Ari liebt Agent Todd. Es gibt zwei Menschen denen er nie etwas tun würde. Ihr und mir."

Der Tisch ist schön gedeckt. Ari setzt sich gegenüber von ihr an den Tisch. Sie sieht ihn an. Ein Gemisch aus purer Verachtung und der Frage: „Was mach ich hier?" „Was wollen sie von mir Ari?" „Was ich von dir will?" Ari reicht Kate einen Teller mit Fleisch. „Danke, ich bin Vegetarierin!" Er lächelt. „Dann wohl lieber Spaghetti." Er schöpft ihr auf. „Nein danke, keinen Hunger! Und was wollen sie überhaupt von mir, Ari?" fragt sie. „Ich will nichts von dir, ich will dich!" sagt er. Sie sieht ihn erschrocken an. Springt auf. Rennt. Weg. Aber der Zaun ist zu hoch für sie. Sie spürt nur noch Hass und Verachtung, als er sie sanft vom Zaun herunterzog. „Kein Grund zu gehen." Sagt er mit einem Lächeln. „Wir wollen doch nichts überstürzen!"

„Ich will die Namen seiner Verbündeten und Freunde!" „Ich sagte doch schon, ich weiß nichts! Wieso sollte er sie mir sagen?" „Bitte Agent Gibbs, lassen sie sie in Ruhe!" Joe sieht dich trotzig an. „Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu!" sagt sie dann. „Ich weiß nicht, wer seine Freunde sind, geschweige denn wo er ist. Und das ist wahr! Fragen sie Ziva, ich hab noch NIE gelogen!" Ziva nickt. „Aber wenn du uns helfen kannst. Wirst du uns dann helfen?" fragst du. „Ja" sie nickt. „Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann um ihnen zu helfen!" Du nickst. „Kannst du irgendwie zu ihm Kontakt aufnehmen? Aber so, dass es nicht auffällt!" „Klar" sie nickt, als wäre es ein leichtes für sie, dies zu tun. Sie holt ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Moment…er ist schlau…er wird es nicht anhaben!" Dennoch versucht sie es. „Mailbox" murmelt sie dann und wirft das Handy auf den Tisch. Du vergräbst den Kopf in den Armen. „Kate" murmelst du. Sie legt dir die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey…" murmelt sie. „Wir finden ihren Agent schon!" Du nickst. Hoffst es. „Hat Ari dich in irgendwas eingeweiht?" fragst du dann. Sie wechselt einen Blick mit Ziva. Diese nickt. „Ich…ich hab als…sozusagen Computerspezialistin manchmal Sachen für ihn herausgesucht…mich auf Seiten gehackt…" „Was für welche?" „Seiten von…FBI und…Al-Quaida…" „Ich will alle Informationen, die du jemals auf diesen Homepages gefunden hast! Geh runter zu Abby. McGee helfe ihr. Ziva, Tony ihr versucht mit mir noch Infos über diesen Schweinehund herauszufinden!"

Sie sitzt auf dem Bett, das Ari für sie bereitgestellt hat. Denkt. An dich. Tränen rinnen ihr über das Gesicht. Tränen der Angst. Sie nimmt einen Stift und einen Block. Schreibt, wie sie es früher schon getan hat. Über ihre Schwester.

_Tränen_

_Die für dich fließen_

_Die von meiner Wange tropfen_

_Die das Glas benetzen_

_Die meine Trauer ausdrücken_

_Mit denen dein Grabstein bedeckt ist_

_Die mich dich nie vergessen lassen_

_Die ich um dich weine_

_Die wir zusammen vergossen haben_

_Das waren Tränen der Freude_

_Tränen der Engel,_

_die um dich weinen_

_Regen_

_Kalt wie deine Leiche_

_Rein wie deine Seele_

_Nass wie der Tau auf deinem Grab_

_Tränen_

„Kate. Ich weiß du bist kurz davor zu verzweifeln. Aber denk an mich. Wie wäre es gewesen, hätte ich weitergelebt? Du hast Angst Kate. Aber so bin ich immer bei dir. Immer. Ich beschütze dich. Ich bin dein Schutzengel. Und Jethro auch. Denk immer daran. Vergiss nie, wie sehr er dich liebt. Das hat er dir gesagt. Denk daran. Bitte Kate. Für mich!" sie hört sie. Charly. Ihre Schwester. „Was soll ich tun? Ich…ich habe eine solche Angst vor ihm!" „Gib nie auf. Hör nie auf zu Vertrauen! Wir sind da. Wir werden dich schützen. Vertrau uns. Jethro wird dich finden." Die Stimme wird leiser. Verschwindet. „Charly!" sie springt auf. „Wo bist du?" Die Tränen fließen in Strömen. Sie kann sie nicht zurückhalten. Aber genauso wenig will sie. Sie will vertrauen. Aber sie weiß nicht, ob sie das schafft.

„Und?" fragst du Joe. „Ich hab ihnen alle Infos gespeichert, die ich kriegen konnte. Mehr kann ich nicht tun." Du nickst. „Erzählen sie mal. Was ist Agent Todd für ein Mensch?" „Kate ist…" du stockst. „Eine…sehr liebenswürdige und eine Person, die ich mehr als alles andere liebe!" Du weißt nicht, was du sagen sollst, ohne anzufangen zu weinen. Sie setzt sich neben dich. „Warum fragst du das?" fragst du dann. „Joe versucht immer Menschen einzuschätzen und zu erkennen!" erklärt Ziva und drückt ihre kleine Schwester. Diese steht auf. „Ich werde ihnen helfen!" sagt sie. „Ich tu alles, was in meiner Macht steht, ihnen zu helfen sie da raus zu holen! Das verspreche ich ihnen!" sie hält dir die Hand hin. Du schlägst ein. „Danke!" du drückst sie an dich. Ja Jethro, es gibt noch Menschen, die voller Nächstenliebe sind.

Sie schreibt. Was soll sie sonst tun, außer zu hoffen, dass du sie findest. Dabei hat sie die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben. Wer soll sie denn hier finden? „Caitlin?" Ari kommt herein. „Warum sitzt du hier trübselig herum? Komm doch mit mir nach draußen!" „Nein danke!" zischt sie und spuckt ihm vor die Füße. „Wie du meinst!" entgegnet Ari. „Du wirst mich schon noch zu schätzen wissen!"

Dein Kaffee ist schon lange leer, aber das stört dich nicht. Du starrst wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. „Nichts!" murmelt Joe zerknirscht. „Suchen wir morgen weiter!" sagst du. „Bringt heute eh nichts mehr!" Du wirst fast verrückt vor Sorgen um Kate. Aber heute könnt ihr nichts tun. Außer Schlafen gehen.

Ihr betretet das Haus. Du blickst Joe an. Ihr darf nichts passieren. „Pass ja auf!" flüsterst du. „Ja" sie nickt. Vorsichtig schleicht ihr durch die Zimmer. Alles ist verlassen. Er wusste, dass ihr kommt. „Hier ist nichts…" sagt Joe und streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Du nickst. Lässt deinen Blick umher schweifen. Ein Lächeln huscht auf dein Gesicht. „Doch" sagst du. „Da ist etwas!" ein Bücherschrank. Eine ganz einfache Sache. Ihr hebt den Schrank weg. Dahinter ist eine Tür. Joe schießt das Schloss einfach auf. Dahinter ist ein Raum. Er ist leer. Du suchst überall, aber dort ist nichts. Nur Bilder hängen an der Wand. Von berühmten Malern. „Hier ist auch nichts!" Joe verlässt das Zimmer wieder. „Ich geh noch mal gucken!" „Okay!" „Hallo Agent Gibbs!" Ari! Du fährst herum. „Wo ist sie?" „Ich weiß nicht von wem sie sprechen!" „O doch Ari, dass wissen sie nur zu gut! Wo ist Kate?" „Ach Caitlin…der geht es gut!" „Wo ist sie?" „Da wo sie sie niemals finden werden!" „Ich werde sie umbringen, Ari!" Er zieht blitzschnell eine Waffe hervor und schießt dir deine aus der Hand. „Jetzt immer noch?" fragt er lächelnd. Im nächsten Moment zieht er die Waffe. _Kate. Verzeih mir. _Drückt ab. Aber die Kugel trifft dich nicht. Joe fällt vor dir zu Boden. „Joe!" schreist du. Wut. Er drückt ein zweites Mal ab. Diesmal ist es Kate, die aus dem nichts hervorschnellt und sich vor dich schmeißt. Du schaffst es an Joe's Waffe zu kommen. _Kate…nein, du darfst nicht tot sein. _‚Besieg ihn, Jeth!' hörst du Kate's Stimme. Du drückst ab. Seine letzte Kugel trifft dein Bein. Du spürst einen scharfen Schmerz durch deinen Körper schießen. Dann fällt sein Körper leblos zu Boden. „Kate!" schreist du und sinkst neben ihr zu Boden. Sie atmet schwach. Die Kugel hat ihren Bauch getroffen. „Ich liebe dich Jeth…" flüstert sie. Auch du hast kaum mehr Kraft. Du küsst sie. Hältst sie fest. Und alles um euch versinkt in Dunkelheit.

„Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!" du erwachst schreiend. Du liegst in einem Krankenhaus. Vor deinem Bett stehen Abby und Tony. „Wo ist sie? Sie ist doch nicht…nein…ich weiß dass sie lebt!" Abby lächelt leicht und deutet nach Rechts. Dort liegt Kate in einem Bett. „Sie wurde schon operiert. Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut!" Du versuchst aufzustehen, aber du bist zu schwach. _Joe!_ „Wo ist Joe, was ist mit ihr?" willst du wissen. „Sie liegt noch im Koma, aber sie hat kaum durchhalte Chancen. Ziva ist bei ihr!" du nickst. „Und Ari? Sagt mir das dieses verdammte Arschloch endlich tot ist!" „Ja ist er!" sagt Abby. „Und die restlichen Terroristen erschossen oder geschnappt!" du sinkst zurück in dein Kissen. _Alles wird gut werden, Kate_.

Du wachst auf. „Morgen Jeth!" Kate! Du erhebst dich aus dem Bett. Siehst sie an. „Du bist wach!" „Ja" sie nickt. „Komm doch zu mir, mein Bett ist so leer ohne dich!" „Schon ganz dran gewöhnt, was?" fragst du lächelnd. „Jap" sie nickt. Auf einem Bein hüpfst du zu ihrem Bett. Legst dich neben sie. „Du Kate, ich wollte dich noch was fragen…" flüsterst du ihr ins Ohr. „Was denn?" fragt sie. „Möchtest du meine Frau werden?" fragst du dann. Als Antwort bekommst du von ihr einen Kuss. Und das reicht dir. Lächelnd ziehst du sie zu dir heran. Der Arzt kommt herein. „Agent Gibbs? Sie wollten zu Joelna David?" du nickst. Kate hält dich fest. „Ich muss dahin Katie! Bis gleich!" sie nickt. Du stehst auf. Joe liegt in einem Bett. Ihr Gesicht ist blass, es wird ganz umrahmt von ihrem schwarzen Haar. Ziva steht neben dem Bett und heult. Du legst den Arm um sie. Danken lächelt Ziva dich leicht an. Minuten steht ihr dort. Doch irgendetwas stimmt nicht das weißt du, denn plötzlich fangen die Maschinen an verrückt zu spielen. Und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Die Tür fliegt auf und zwei Ärzte kommen herein gelaufen. Sie beugen sich über Joe. Aber du weißt, was passiert ist. Einer der Ärzte dreht sich herum. „Joe!" schreit Ziva. Du siehst ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid Agent Gibbs, Miss David. Wir können nichts mehr für Joelna tun…"

Ihr sitzt auf deinem Bett, Kate und du. „Sie war noch so jung. Siebzehn. Hatte so viele Träume. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, dich zu retten. Hat sie ja auch. Ihr Leben. Für meins und auch deins Katie! Bumm…ein Schuss und alles ist aus. Vielleicht manchmal nicht ganz so schnell, aber dann langsam. Qualvoll." Kate hat dir stumm zugehört. Jetzt flüstert sie leise. „Aber du kannst die Welt nicht ändern, Jeth! Die Welt ist unfair, ja! Meine Schwester hatte auch Träume! Sie ist auch gestorben. Beim Völkermord in Ruanda sind fast 1 Mio. Menschen gestorben. Im zweiten Weltkrieg waren es irgendwas mit 50 Mio. Menschen! Und wir? Wir haben zugesehen Jeth! Beim Völkermord haben wir nichts unternommen. Gut beim zweiten Weltkrieg schon. Aber Joe war sich bewusst, wie gefährlich dieser Job ist. Sie wusste es! Charlie hatte nicht einmal die Chance zu reagieren. Jeth. Wir werden zu dieser Beerdigung gehen. Und dann möchte ich dich gerne wohin mitnehmen!" du nickst nur. Drückst Kate an dich. Es beruhigt dich, ihren warmen Körper zu spüren. Ihre leise Stimme zu hören. Aber du weißt, du wirst Joe's Gesicht nie vergessen. Wie sie da so tot dalag…und doch mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Joe hatte nie Angst vor dem Tod Jeth! Und jetzt ist sie von den Qualen erlöst. Wenn sie überlebt hätte…sie hätte sich ihren Traumjob nie erfüllen können.

Ding Dong. Es ist euer erster Tag, an dem ihr wieder zu Hause seid. Es klingelt. Ziva. „Gibbs?" „Ja Ziva?" „Kann ich mit ihnen reden?" „Klar." Ziva kommt herein. „Hallo Ziva!" sagt Kate erstaunt und bleibt mit der Schüssel Salat stehen. „Wollen sie mitessen?" „Ähm…danke, vielleicht ein anderes Mal!" „Was trinken?" „Auch nicht, danke!" „Okay!" Kate nickt und verschwindet in der Küche. Du ziehst Ziva ins Wohnzimmer. „Setzen sie sich!" Ziva nickt und setzt sich in einen Sessel. „Es geht um Joe, nicht wahr?" „Ja. Morgen ist die Beerdigung." „Wir kommen." „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll Gibbs. Ich bin mit den Nerven völlig am Ende! Ich…ich hab sie so geliebt! Ich hab meine Schwester und meinen Halbbruder verloren. Was soll ich jetzt noch tun? Joe hat mich immer wieder aufgebaut, sie war ein Energiebündel, sie wusste genau, wie sie einen zum lachen bringt und hat selbst den traurigsten Mensch wieder in einen lachenden verwandelt!" Sie lächelt traurig. „Leben sie weiter, Ziva. Sie können nicht ewig um sie trauern!" es ist Kate, die das sagt. „Ich habe so etwas auch erlebt…meine große Schwester wurde erschossen als ich vier Jahre alt war!" „Oh, das tut mir Leid." Du erhebst dich und gehst in die Küche. Du störst nur. Jethro, wie hast du dich verändert?

Viele Menschen stehen an Joe's Grab. Du blickst auf ihren Sarg. Du hasst Beerdigungen! Kate steht stumm neben dir. Sie hält deine Hand. Und Zivas. Die beiden sind so eine Art Freundinnen geworden. Zwei Frauen, die etwas verbindet. Ziva fängt an zu weinen. Kate legt einen Arm um sie. „Alles wird gut!" flüstert sie. Und Ziva lächelt leicht. „Du hast alles richtig gemacht! Ich werde immer bei euch sein!" Joe. Die Sonne scheint. Was für ein schöner Tag!


End file.
